1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for remotely transmitting X-ray data over a communication channel to enable remote access to, and analysis of, that data. One application for the invention is in the field of baggage screening.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A number of conventional systems for screening both checked and carry-on baggage at airports are in use, including X-ray scanners, computed tomography (CT) scanners, and the like. Some of the systems are largely automated and include computing equipment that implements threat detection software. Some of these and other such systems are multilevel screening systems which may involve human operation in at least some levels of the screening process. An operator views a reconstructed image of an item under inspection on a monitor or view-screen, and makes decisions regarding, for example, whether the item may present a threat, and/or should be subjected to more detailed screening.
Presently existing systems provide differing degrees of sophistication in terms of their ability to analyze and screen objects based on X-ray data obtained about the object. Though, screening of carry-on baggage has traditionally been done with smaller and less automated equipment than checked baggage. Some, systems for example, balance the speed of baggage screening with the degree of certainty in screening for explosives, contraband and the like. In addition, especially in the United States, operators of such systems have varying levels of skill. Often, operators of first-level screening equipment for checked or carry-on baggage at airports have a lower level of skill than those who may be located remote from such equipment.
There exists a need for improved systems and methods for baggage screening for explosives, contraband and the like at airports and in other locations.